Come back to me
by Ny cho evil
Summary: Gk bisa bikin summary / Selamat Menikmati aja dech/ Hope You Like


Tittle : Come back to me

Pair : Yunjae and others

Genre : Drama and family

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Mereka adalah milik Tuhan, saya hanya salah satu penggemar mereka yang sangat berharap dapat memiliki salah satu dari mereka.

Warning : GS for UKE, OOC, Gaje, Cerita pasaran, Ejaan tak sesuai EYD, Masih butuh babyak belajar, Terima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan dan normal.

#**Yang tidak berminat silahkan tekan back... ^_^**

**.**

**.**

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

Apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang perceraian?

Siapa yang akan menjadi korban dari sebuah perceraian?

Anak...

Siapa yang paling tersakiti dari sebuah perceraian?

Anak...

Siapa yang patut dikasihani dari sebuah perceraian?

Anak...

Kalau saja setiap orangtua lebih memikirkan kebahagian anak-anak mereka, tentu mereka akan mengesampingkan alasan apapun yang membuat mereka berpikir untuk berpisah.

Perceraian digadang-gadang mampu menyelesaikan segala masalah namun kenyataannya hal itu justru menimbulkan masalah baru. Kadang mereka harus berebut hak asuh anak, berebut harta bersama yang tentu saja akan berbuntut lebih panjang.

Aneh, mengapa mereka harus memilih berpisah kalau mereka tahu akan banyak yang terluka dari perpisahan itu? Sulit, sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan. Perceraian adalah hak bagi siapa saja yang menghendakinya. Dan juga mungkin solusi terbaik bagi rumahtangga. Tapi ingat, Tuhan tak pernah suka hal itu. Tuhan lebih suka umatnya berkasih sayang daripada bertengkar.

.

.

.

_"Kau gila hyung!" seru namja berjidat lebar yang saat ini tengah menatap sengit karibnya yang duduk tak jauh darinya._

_"Aku pusing setiap hari disuruh umma untuk cepat-cepat menikah Chun dan aku berpikir kalau ini jalan yang terbaik dan cukup masuk akal." Namja tampan bermata musang itu menghempaskan punggungnya disandaran kursi, bibir hatinya mendengus pelan demi mengurangi penat yang menderanya saat ini._

_"Tapi menyewa seorang yeoja untuk kemudian kau hamili, lalu setelahnya kau akan membuangnya begitu saja. Hhhh...aku rasa hanya yeoja gila yang mau melakukan hal itu." gerutu namja bersuara husky itu, kepalanya menggeleng pelan saat teringat ide gila karibnya itu._

_"Kontrak Chun-ah. Aku akan mengontraknya untuk ku nikahi dan ku hamili lalu setelah dia melahirkan kami akan bercerai dan anak iti jadi milikku." ujar namja bermata musang itu, terkesan santai dan hal iru justru membuat sahabatnya ingin sekali menonjok wajah tampannya itu. Enteng sekali bicaranya, pikir namja berjidat lebar itu._

_"Banyak sekali keuntungan yang kau dapatkan dan dia, yeoja yang kau kontrak itu, rugi sekali hidupnya. Harus menikah denganmu, melayanimu di ranjang, hamil anakmu lalu ketika lahir harus menyerahkan anak itu padamu. Licik sekali kau Jung Yunho!" ujar namja itu tajam, matanya menatap jengah sang sahabat._

_"Aku membayarnya Park Yoochun!" balas namja Yunho tak kalah tajam._

_"Begini Jung, bayangkan bila yeoja itu adikmu, apa kau rela adikmu dikontrak namja hanya untuk hamil dan melahirkan. Hei Jung...come on...kau punya yeojachingu, kenapa tak kau nikahi saja dia." _

_"Kau tahu sendiri dia masih sibuk dengan dunia modellingnya dan rencana pernikahan kami masih dua tahun lagi."_

_"Ya sudah, tunggu saja dua tahun lagi."_

_"Masalahnya tak semudah itu, Chun-ah. Umma sangat ingin menimang cucu, karena nunna belum juga hamil maka umma terus mengejar-ngejar aku agar cepat-cepat menikah dan segera memberinya cucu."_

_"Kalau yeoja yang kau kontrak tak cepat hamil,bagaimana?"_

_"Kau pikir aku tak pilih-pilih Park, dengar...pertama yang akan aku lakukan ketika aku mendapatkan yeoja yang mau aku kontrak tentu saja aku harus memeriksa kesehatannya, kalau dia tak mampu memenuhi syarat itu aku tak akan menikahinya, pabbo. Jadi bisakah kau mem..."_

_"Mian Yunho hyung aku tak akan membantumu dan tak bisa membanfumu. Aku masih takut karma dan hukum Tuhan hyung."_

_"Cih...sok suci sekali." cibir Yunho._

_"Yunho hyung...!" panggil seseorang dari arah pintu restoran tempat Yunho dan Yoochun mengobrol tadi. Tangannya melambai mengisyaratkan pada Yunho untuk menoleh padanya. Ketika Yunho membalas lambaiannya, namja itu mengembangkan senyumnya , kemudian melangkah mendekari Yunho dan Yoochun. Di belakang namja itu ada seorang yeoja yang mengikutinya._

_"Hai hyung...aku sudah mendapatkan pesananmu." ujar namja itu sembari memberi isyarat pada Yunho untuk melihat yeoja yang dibawanya dengan menaik turunkan kedua alisnya._

_"Jeongmal...ah...kau memang daebak Seunghyun-ah." mata musang Yunho berbinar terang, diliriknya yeoja yang masih setia berdiri di belakang Seunghyun. Menyembunyikan dirinya dari tatapan namja tampan itu. Sedangkan Yoochun menatap jengah adegan di depannya dan menatap miris yeoja yang sebentar lagi mungkin menjadi korban Yunho._

_"Namanya Kim Jaejoong, hyung. Jae duduklah!" perintah Seunghyun, yeoja yang berdiri di belakang Seunghyun tadi menggeser tubuhnya, menampakkan sosok yang terkesan lugu. Kepalanya masih setia menunduk. Dengan pelan Jaejoong menggeser kursi dihadapan Yunho, kemudian duduk diam disana._

_"Kim Jaejoong..." ulang Yunho, nama itu terdengar indah di telinga Yunho._

_"Dimana kau mendapatkannya, Seunghyun-ah?" tanya Yoochun, matanya menelisik sosok Jaejoong, cermat._

_"Ah...di toko buku, hyung. Dia mahasiswi kedokteran, berasal dari Chungnam." jelas singkat Seunghyun._

_"Apa kau yakin dia yeoja baik-baik?" tanya Yunho yang disahuti desisan tajam dari mulut Yoochun, namja itu berpikir mana ada yeoja baik-baik yang mau menerima penawaran gila dari sahabatnya itu._

_"Pasti...begini hyung, Jae ini berasal dari keluarga yang kurang mampu, di kota seperti Seoul ini tentu tak mudah untuk mendapatkan uang bukan, apalagi biaya hidup mahal terlebih hyung tahu 'kan kalu mahasiswa kedokteran itu butuh uang banyak. Ehm mungki karena itu, jadi...ketika aku iseng-iseng menawarinya, dia mau hyung." jelas Seunghyun._

_"Aku tak suka melihat seseorang tertunduk dihadapanku jadi bisakah aku melihat wajahmu?" Yunho berujar kalem. Perlahan Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya._

_DEG_

_DEG_

_Jantung Yunho berdetak kencang saat mata bulat yeoja itu berdu dengan mata musangnya. Satu hal yang terpikir di otak Yunho begitu melihat wajah Jaejoong, cantik. Bukan cantik polesan, Jaejoong masih terlihat natural. Yunho yakin, wajah putih itu hanya di sapu dengan bedak tipus dan pelembab bibir yang tak berwarna. Sedang untuk warna merah yang menghiasi kedua tonjolan di pipi dan bibir mungil itu adalah warna alami yang entah berasal darimana._

_Lama Yunho mengamati wajah Jaejoong dan hal itu tak lepas dari mata Yoochun. Namja berjidat lebar itu sangat yakin, karibnya itu pasti terpesona dengan sosok yeoja dihadapannya itu. Namun Yoochun tak habis pikir, bagaimana yeoja yang terlihat lugu itu nekad menerima penawaran Yunho yang jrlas-jelas akan merugikannya. _

_Hhhh...Yoochun mendesah pelan, lebih baik dia pergi._

_"Aku harap kau tak menyesali perjumpaan ini, Hyung." bisik Yoochun sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan restoran itu. Senyum tipis diumbarnya ketika melihat wajah Yunho yang jelas-jelas terlihat sangat terpesona dengan Jaejoong._

_._

_._

_._

Cklek

"Kau akan langsung pulang?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di depan sebuah pintu bergambar burger setelah tadi berhasil menutupnya. Mulut yeoja yang harus Yunho akui makin lama makin terlihat cantik itu terkatup rapat, namun kepalanya mengangguk pelan, menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Minnie pasti akan mencarimu besok dan pasti akan mengamuk ketika tak menemukanmu disini." ujar Yunho, mata musangnya masih memperhatikan sang mantan istri yang tengah menghampiri sofa untuk meraih mantel dan tasnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah biasa menghadapi Minnie yang seperti itu." sahut Jaejoong dingin.

"Menginaplah barang semalam, Jae. Minnie sangat merindukanmu." ujar Yunho lagi, _aku juga merindukanmu Jae_, lanjut Yunho dalam hati.

"Aku..." Jaejoong terlihat bingung. Bohong kalau dia tak merindukan jagoan kecilnya yang hanya dapat dijumpainya sebulan sekali. Tapi...hhhh...kalau saja bisa, Jaejoong sangat ingin bersama putranya setiap hari.

"Aku bisa menginap di tempat lain kalau kau menginap disini." Jaejoong seketika memicingkan matanya pada Yunho.

"Di tempat Yoochun, Jae." lanjut Yunho, bibir hatinya tersenyum namun sama sekali tak dianggap oleh Jaejoong.

"Hhh...baiklah dan aku rasa kau tak perlu menginap di tempat lain, aku bisa tidur di kamar Minnie dan kau bisa tidur di kamarmu sendiri." Jaejoong meletakkan kembali mantel dan tasnya yang tadi sudah sempat dijinjingnya.

_"Kamar kita, Jae." _ralat Yunho dalam hati.

"Kau mau langsung tidur?" tanya Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong bergerak mendekati pintu kamar jagoannya.

"Nde, memangnya kenapa?' Jaejoong balik bertanya.

"A-aku ingin mengobrol sebentar denganmu, bisakah?'

.

.

.

Suasana hening menyergap keduanya meski sudah hampir satu jam mereka duduk di sana. Di atas sebuah sofa berwarna coklat yang terdapat di sudut balkon. Hanya helaan nafas mereka yang saling bersahutan yang terdengar meski sangat halus.

Jaejoong memandang langit malam kota Seoul yang memendarkan begitu banyak bintang. Ingatannya kembali pada tiga setengah tahun yang lalu, dialah yang meminta Yunho meletakkan sofa panjang ini di sini. Saat itu dia baru lima bulan menyandang status sebagai istri Yunho dan baru empat bulan mengandung jagoannya. Alasannya, dia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan bermalas-malasan di sofa itu sambil menatap bintang di malam hari.

Tak ada perubahan yang berarti di apartemen mantan suaminya ini. Masih sama seperti dulu, saat dia masih tinggal disini. Satu-satunya yang berubah adalah tak ada lagi pigura-pigura kecil yang memajang fotonya. Dulu di hampir setiap sudut ruangan Jaejoong selalu meletakkan fotonya, dengan berbagai macam ekspresi tentunya dan kini dia tak tahu kemana foto-foto itu berakhir. Jaejoong tak mau ambil pusing, foto-foto itu pasti tak ada artinya bagi Yunho dan sah-sah saja bukan kalau Yunho membuangnya.

Yunho tak melepaskan pandangannya pada sosok yang duduk agak jauh darinya. Mata musangnya begitu menikmati setiap jengkal wajah ayu sang mantan istri. Menyesal! Pastilah, meski pernikahan itu hanya sebentar dan hanya karena sebuah kertas kontrak namun Yunho tak dapat mengingkari bahwa dia telah jatuh pada pesona sang mantan istri.

Lalu dimana yeojachingu yang sebelumnya ingin dia nikahi?

Hubungan mereka sudah berakhir dua tahun yang lalu, saat yeoja itu menyatakan dirinya tak mau menerima kehadiran namja kecil bernama Jung Changmin yang adalah anak kandung Yunho.

Saat itu Yunho terasa terhempas ke jurang yang dalam. Bukan, bukan karena perpisahannya dengan yeojachingunya tapi lebih karena kesadaran dirinya akan pentingnya sosok Jaejoong dalam kehidupannya.

Satu tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Selama satu tahun itu, meski ikatan pernikahan mereka hanya diatas kontrak namun Jaejoong selalu menunjukkan baktinya sebagai seorang istri. Meski Jaejoong disibukkan dengan padatnya jadwal kuliah dan kehamilannya namun tak sekali pun Jaejoong mengabaikan keberadaan Yunho. Pagi hari dia selalu menyiapkan air hangat, pakaian dan juga sarapan untuk Yunho. Sore hari pun demikian, sesibuk apapun Jaejoong, dia selalu sudah berada di apartemen mereka sebelum Yunho pulang.

Salah satu hal yang selalu membuat Yunho rindu ketika dia pulang kerja, senyum indah Jaejoong yang selalu menyambut kedatangannya dan berhasil meluruhkan segala lelahnya. Andai waktu dapat diputar kembali.

"Yeoja yang tadi, dia adalah sekretarisku. Dia kesini untuk membantuku menyelesaikan urusan kantor Jae." ujar Yunho memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta sebelumnya. Jaejoong berpaling, mata bulatnya menatap Yunho dalam diam sebelum sebuah senyum kecil terlukis di bibir mungilnya.

"Apa hubungannya denganku? Tak ada gunanya kau memberitahukan hal itu padaku, tak berpengaruh apa-apa dan tak memberikan efek apa-apa buatku. Bukan urusanku lagi kau mau dekat dengan siapa saja, yang penting bagiku yeoja itu dapat menerima Minnie dengan baik." sahut Jaejoong kalem. Mendengar hal itu ada sedikit rasa kecewa di hati Yunho. Apa dia berharap Jaejoong akan cemburu? Ya tentu saja. Tentu dia ingin Jaejoong cemburu agar dia tahu bahwa perasaannya saat ini bersambut. Tapi...siapa yang tahu hati seseorang. Bibir mungkin bisa menyangkal, tapi hati...siapa yang tahu.

"Aku..." Yunho terlihat bingung, tak tahu harus bagaimana melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Mom...!" panggil namja kecil berusia tiga tahun yang saat ini sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan kanan yang terlihat sibuk mengucak matanya.

"Minnie terbangun, eoh?" Jaejoong menghampiri buah hatinya, kemudian menggendongnya sebelum membawanya duduk di atas sofa. Changmin terlihat begitu manja duduk dipangkuan ibunya. Kepalanya bersandar pada dada sang ibu. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum sambil membelai lembut punggung putranya.

"Minnie pikil mommy cudah pelgi." gerutu cadel Jung junior itu.

"Ehm..." gumam Jaejoong tanpa memberi jeda pada belaiannya di punggung kecil sang putra.

"Mommy jangan pelgi-pelgi lagi, Minnie ingin di temani mommy telus, cetiap hali." lirih Changmin pilu. Jaejoong tersenyum miris, inilah hal yang selalu membuat hatinya sakit. Salahnya, semua memang kesalahannya. Kalau saja dia tak memiliki cita-cita untuk menjadi dokter, tak membutuhkan uang banyak dan tak termakan kata-kata manis dari Seunghyun. Mungkin saat ini dia tak disini, tak pernah menjadi bagian dari sandiwara Yunho dan mungkin tak ada Jung Changmin.

Bukan!

Jaejoong bukan menyesali kehadiran Changmin, yang dia sesali mengapa dia begitu bodoh melepaskan anak yang tentu masih sangat membutuhkannya kepada sang mantan suami. Seharusnya, Jaejoong bisa mempertahankan Changmin tapi kenyataannya. Bodohnya dia!

"Mommy pergi 'kan untuk menolong orang baby." suara Jaejoong tercekat di tenggorokan, pertanyaan sederhana dari anaknya tak mampu dijawabnya dengan baik. Menolong orang, ingin tertawa rasanya ketika jawaban itu keluar dari mulutnya. Kalau dia mampu menyelamatkan orang lain, kenapa dia tak mampu menyelamatkan keluarganya? Kontrak itu lagi 'kah alasannya. Alasan omong kosong yang digunakannya untuk membenarkan tindakannya.

"Mommy peduli cama olang lain, tapi cama Min dan Daddy tidak. Cehalusnya Mommy hanya peduli pada Min dan daddy, bukan pada olang lain!" protes keras Changmin, jagoan kecil Jaejoong itu menjauhkan dirinya dari pelukan hangat sang ibu. Mata bulat serupa milik Jaejoong itu menatap tajam manik hitam sang ibu. Meski begitu tak dapat dipungkiri, mata si kecil itu tengah mengumpulkan air untuk segera ditumpahkan.

"Minnie-ya..." panggil Yunho lembut, tangannya bergerak untuk mengangkat tubuh jagoannya dari pangkuan Jaejoong, namun tangan besar itu ditepis kasar tangan kecil Changmin.

"Daddy jangan centuh Min, Min macih bicala pada Mommy!" seru Changmin tak suka, kedua tangam kecilnya kini sudah bersidekap dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Baby...tempat tinggal mommy yang sekarang sangat jauh dari kota. Kalau Minnie ikut mommy, nanti Minnie tak bisa bermain game lagi, tak bisa bertemu dengan Minho lagi dan tak bisa bertemu daddy, halmeoni, harabeoji, ahjuma, ahjussi..."

"Cama mommy caja Min cudah cenang Mom." Changmin kembali memeluk tubuh ibunya. Rindu, namja kecil itu begitu merindukan ibunya. Bertemu hanya sebulan sekali dan lamanya mungkin hanya dua hari, tak akan cukup rasanya meski sepanjang hari dia ditemani ibunya itu.

"Min ingin cekolah diantal Mommy, Min ingin tiap hali dimasakin Mommy, Min ingin tiap bobok dipeluk Mommy." rengek Changmin sambil mengusap-usapkan wajahnya di dada sang ibu.

"Mianhae chagi, mianhae." lirih Jaejoong penuh penyesalan. Menyesali keputusannya dulu, Ya Tuhan...ampuni aku, batin Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap dalam diam percakapan antara anak dan ibu itu. Sakit, hatinya sakit melihat semua ini. Andai dia tak egois, andai dia bisa tegas dalam hidupnya. Ingin rasanya merengkuh dua tubuh itu dalam dekap hangatnya, tapi siapa dia saat ini bagi Jaejoong. Mantan, hanya mantan.

"Mom...kenapa Mommy tak pelnah mencium Daddy?" pertanyaan polos Changmin membuat Jaejoong tersentak. Apa-apaan anaknya ini? Diliriknya Yunho yang terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan dia.

"Ma-maksudmu baby?" tanya Jaejoong tergagap. Mata bulatnya menatap tak percaya sosok mungil dalam pangkuannya yang tengah memasang tampang berpikirnya.

"Min celing liat Yoochun ahjucci dan Juncu ahjumma belciuman, dicini Mommy." Changmin menunjuk bibirnya ketika bercerita tentang apa yang diketahuinya. Jaejoong hanya mampu menelan dengan susah payah salivanya. Tuhan...apalagi ini, batin Jaejoong.

"Min jadi ingin liat, daddy mencium mommy. Ayo dad..." Yunho tersentak saat Changmin menggoyang pelan lengannya, mata anaknya menatapnya penuh permohonan.

"Ehm...Minnie, ha-hal itu tidak pantas dilakukan di depan anak kecil." ujar Yunho sekenanya. Meski ingin namun Yunho tak mungkin tiba-tiba mencium Jaejoong bukan. Sekali dia pernah merasakan bibir kenyal nan mungil itu. Manis dan begitu pas untuk dinikmati bibir hatinya. Dan setelah perceraian itu, Yunho hanya dapat berandai-andai menikmati kembali bibir itu kembali.

"Wae dad? Chun jucci celing melakukannya di depan Min dan Minho." Jaejoong mengeram kesal pada pasangan mesum itu, tak tahu diri, tak tahu tempat, dasar! Pabbo! Maki Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Tapi tetap saja hal itu seharusnya tak boleh Minnie lihat." sambung Jaejoong.

"Tapi Min ingin liat, ayo dad...poppo mommy di cini, cepelti ini." Changmin memberi contoh pada Yunho dengan mengecup pelan bibir Jaejoong. Aish! Jung Changmin...beruntungnya dirimu nak, eram Yunho dalam hati melihat Changmin yang dengan bebas mencium bibir Jaejoong.

"Ah! Mommy lupa, mommy harus menelpon halmeoni dulu. Jadi Minnie disini dulu sama daddy ya..." Jaejoong terpekik pelan saat menemukan alasan untuk menghindar dari permintaan jagoan kecilnya. Jaejoong menurunkan Changmin dari pangkuannya, setelahnya dia hendak melangkah pergi dari balkon itu, namun langkahnya terpaksa berhenti ketika tangan besar Yunho mencegahnya.

Jaejoong berjengit kaget saat pergelangan tangannya digenggam Yunho. Ada perasaan aneh yang mrnjalari dadanya. Ketika mata keduanya saling beradu, jantung Jaejoong berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Getar yang sama seperti saat pertama kalinya Yunho menyentuh dirinya, merasuki tubuhnya dan menyebar benih didalamnya.

Yunho pun mengalami hal serupa, entah keberanian darimana ketika tangannya tiba-tiba bergerak mencekal tangan Jaejoong untuk mencegah yeoja itu pergi. Getar itu semakin terasa, lebih cepat dari yang dulu, lebih menyenangkan dari yang dulu. Bodoh! Seharusnya sejak dulu dia mencegah kepergian yeoja itu dari hidupnya.

Yunho beranjak dari duduknya, berdiri dihadapan Jaejoong. Senyumnya terkembang tipis di bibir hatinya sebelum bibir hati itu mendarat lembut diatas permukaan bibir mungil Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan aksi sang mantan suami.

"Yeeeaaayyy...!" pekik Changmin, namja kecil itu melonjak kegirangan di atas sofa saat mata polosnya ternodai oleh adegan yang seharusnya tak dia lihat.

Enggan dirasakan Yunho ketika harus melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir mungil sang mantan. Tapi hal itu harus dilakukan bukan? Siapa dia saat ini dan kejadian tadi, itu dilakukannya demi sang anak, karena rengekkan sang anak. Alasan!

Sedangkan Jaejoong, yeoja cantik itu masih cukup syok dengan tindakan sang mantan suami. Mengejutkan!

"Cehalusnya Daddy bilang calange setelah poppo mommy." Changmin melipat tangannya di dada, bibirnya mengerucut imut.

"Eh!" Yunho dan Jaejoong yang masih berdiri berhadapan kembali dibuat kaget dengan ucapan Changmin. Mata keduanya menatap Changmin.

"Chun ahjucci seling bilang gitu cetelah memakan bibil Cu-ie jumma." ujar Changmin pelan. Hei! Dia hanya sesosok anak kecil yang terlalu jujur mengungkapkan apa yang dia lihat. Tapi bukankah anak kecil memang seperti itu, dia mempelajari apa yang dia lihat.

"O-ooo...i-itu Minnie..."

Chup

"Saranghae."

Deg

Deg

.

.

.

«APAKAH INI PANTAS UNTUK ONESHOOT?

.

.

**^_^ CHO EVIL ^_^**


End file.
